


Ranboo

by Anonymous



Series: Tommy getting kidnapped by.... [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo, Tommy getting kidnapped pogchamp, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ranboo kidnapping Tommy that's it
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Tommy getting kidnapped by.... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080890
Comments: 11
Kudos: 336
Collections: Anonymous





	Ranboo

Maybe you wouldn’t think it at first but I think Endermen would be very possessive unlike players who can carry a lot and interact with things like chests Endermen can only hold one thing at a time I’d think enderman hybrids (Ranboo) would become possessive of things or people

So when the two meet Tommy isn’t even close to weary about being around Ranboo big man Tommyinnit doesn’t discriminate he loves bothering (Befriending) anyone he finds interesting so Ranboo is instantly interested in the strange loud child who treats him without expecting him to get attacked or like he should be walking on eggshells so they burn down George’s house together (On accident they swear) and his almost obsessive thoughts/behaviours get worse when Tommy defends him to the end of the earth letting all the blame fall on himself I imagine before Tommy gets exiled(With all of them planing and such) Ranboo starts to play the long game play friends with everyone and keep his reputation clean so he doesn’t seem threatening (He’s done it his whole life all he had to do was up it just a bit more) but things end up pushing him over the edge Tommy’s exile.

I don’t think Ranboo was around when Tommy gets exiled he wasn’t there and actually was told by Tubbo a few days later (Maybe longer so Tommy has time to get worse lol) Ranboo is very upset and follows someone’s (Idk who) directions and found Tommy stranded and he looks like shit Ranboo starts talking to him and isn’t pleased by Tommy constantly (accidently) saying very very concerning things like “Sorry can I use your shovel? Dream blew mine up with my armor this time” or “Oh it’s not worth getting those diamonds you can keep them” and so on so Ranboo asks Tommy if he’d like to leave this spot and run away from Dream Tommy makes things worse when he says something like “Oh but then people won’t know where I am! I mean they haven’t visited me yet but it’s fine” he’d mumble the last part 

I’d expect at this point Ranboo decides to just take Tommy cause he doesn’t like anything about his exile so Tommy goes to bed only to wake up in a room much bigger than tnret so he knew something was wrong and immediately was on edge then he hears teleporting sounds (Endermen hybrid) and Tommy turns confused and sees his new friend standing looking worryingly happy

Tommy’s all like “What the fuck Ranboo where the hell are we and how come you never told me you could teleport?” and Ranboo is just talking about how far they are from the Dream smp and how he made an extra safe base for Tommy 

Honestly I think Tommy would start out trying to escape (cause he never wouldn’t try) but after he finds that it’s layered with obsidian behind all of the walls and the floors so no matter how nice the room looks inside he really is boxed in (Ranboo locked it up with no way in or out since Ranboo can teleport) then he starts to get worse mentally and stops talking at all Ranboo gets panicked and makes more rooms to give him space in an attempt to fix things (It doesn’t)

Tommy’s eyes stayed dull and lifeless and Tommy followed a precise pattern every day in a desperate attempt at normalcy he would wake up when Ranboo woke him up, he would eat an apple for breakfast, if Ranboo wasn’t there he would spend the day walking silently counting each step until Ranboo came back and if he stayed for the day he would listen and silently agree or whatever with Ranboo said.

Ranboo very much didn’t like it so he would try do something to make it the Tommy he knew and who stood up for him even though they barely knew each other so he takes Tommy outside (He’d never leave him alone and they are so unbelievably far from the smp) so Tommy had a new routine he’d start the day the same as the others but when Ranboo would leave he’d come with Tommy would sit and pet cows or play with other animals while Ranboo did whatever he needed or they’d sit together and Tommy became more happy again sure he was far from stable but Ranboo believes he’s done his job 

So once again we have to two basic options of 

1: Tommy is fully dependent on Ranboo they’re two peas in a pod best friends and they don’t need to go back to some country that hurt Tommy no no no no, that would be a mistake Tommy was happy enough and Ranboo was the best protector so Tommy would never get hurt. The smp felt empty and everyone is on edge but Tommy didn’t need to know he was exiled after all L’manburg wasn’t his responsibility (Not if Ranboo can help it)

2: Tommy has been getting more and more freedom since Ranboo starts trusting he won’t run so he puts a door in so he doesn’t have to teleport Tommy in and out and had the choice to go outside without Ranboo and so when Ranboo has to go wherever Tommy decided to go and sit with the cows outside and as he sat he thought about leaving (I think Tommy would think about leaving a lot but writes it off as a “l'appel du vide” kind of thing I also know that isn’t exactly how it works but you get the idea) an when he’s distracted he hears something walking up and it’s someone from the smp I’d think Phil personally but idk

And this person (or people) they’re unbelievably shocked everyone back was sure Tommy had died and so they walk over and Tommy is in more shock then them because Ranboo swore they were too damn far and no one would find them but here they were someone Tommy had cared about only months before and they were crying about him they care?? He was so confused and quickly walked inside their hidden house because he doesn’t know what else but they fallow and then Tommy gets worried telling them it’s not safe and they should leave and forget they saw Tommy

Course they don’t and tell Tommy about how everyone misses him and basically beg him to come home and Tommy confesses he wanted to and tells them he didn’t mean to leave and everything about Ranboo (Tommy doesn’t think this is weird cause he’s used to it but everything he says is very worrying) but the person who found him finds he has to play off of this to help Tommy and says that they should plan a surprise for Ranboo and Tommy can’t tell him about seeing them here since that would ruin and Tommy agrees and says they can meet up again the next week on thursday since Ranboo is planing to go on a trip for most of the day then and they leave 

So Tommy doesn’t tell and Thursday comes and Tommy sees them coming and waves them over and starts talking he doesn’t question the armor because they trust them and he’s so happy to see the others like Tubbo and Fundy and Technoblade even came! He’s so happy to see them all he didn’t think why they were being friendly with each other Phil explains how unhealthy living here is and Tommy shrugs “It’s all I’ve got Phil Ranboo cares he’s just a bit much sometimes” Phil didn’t like that and then convinces Tommy to go back to L’manburg and Tommy hadn’t been banned from it technically so he’s pleased even if it’s just for a visit but he wants to surprise Ranboo first (I’d think someone would convince him to come back and leave Technoblade/Phil or some group for Ranboo) this group argues with Ranboo until they fight and Ranboo is restrained or killed and Tommy is oblivious he’s just happy to talk to everyone again and Tommy starts recovering (Cause we always need a hurt/comfort end)


End file.
